Fate of Hope
by Firehedgehog
Summary: AN accident occurs and Tk is sent to the pokemon world with amnesia, there he takes the name Ash Ketchum. Years later the other digidestined find out he is alive and go get him, now what adventures will happen after Tk is reunited with the others.Complet
1. Chapter 1

Fate of hope

Fate of hope

Chapter One

A blond haired blue eyed boy ran down the sidewalk happily, today his

mother was taking him to the playground. He waved at a couple of his

friends who were across the street, he grinned happily as they waved back

at him.

TK turned around to see his mother running to catch up to him, giggling he

started to run again playing a game of catch me with his mother. He was

one of the youngest digidestined kids who had defeated the dark masters

only a few weeks ago, now he was trying to act like any other kid and have

fun.

As he ran he still noticed some damage caused by myotismon in the final

battle but it wasn't much, the thought of digimon reminded him of Patamon

and he wondered how he was.

"Patamon," TK said sadly tears clouding his vision, he blinked his tears

away and then he gulped in fear. He had run onto the street not noticing

that he had done so, hearing a sound he turned his head to look and he

froze in fear.

*BEEP BEEP*

A truck beeped at him as it headed at him, TK realized that the truck didn't

have time to stop and that he didn't have enough time to move. He gulped

frozen to the spot, his life flashed before his eyes.

"TK!" his mothers panicked voice called to him, he swung his head around

his blue eyes seeing her running towards him as fast as she could.

"Momma," TK said reaching a hand towards her, he closed his eyes as the

truck hit him. He felt something cold and metal hit him and his body go

flying through the air, thankfully when his body flew into an ally he passed

out not feeling any pain.

The digivice wasn't damages but something strang happened as it started

to glow and that glow completely covered TK suddenly there was a flash

of white light that filled the ally entirely. When the light faded the ally was

empty, that is except for a small puddle of blood.

"TK," a voice called in a panic and his mother ran into the ally a crowd

behind her, they were all surprised to see it empty but they spotted the

small puddle of blood.

"TK!" his mother screamed, an ambulance arrived and not finding the

victim they took a blood sample from the puddle. TK's mother sadly went

with the police when they came, the rest of the people searched for TK.

***

Patamon in the digital world suddenly gasped as a cold feeling invaded his

bodyhe stopped his flying and shivered.

"Patamon whats wrong?" Gatamon asked walking over to him, patamon

shivered again and a lone tear flowed down his face.

"Something terrible has happened to TK just now, I can't feel him

anymore," Patamon said feeling scared, the cat like digimon hugged her

friend trying to comfort him.

"One day you'll feel him again, one day," Gatamon said to her crying

shivering friend, they stayed there till the other digimon came to see what

was wrong.

***

The little boy walked through a forest his blue eyes blank of memory, his

small body was covered with black bruses. A deep cut could be seen from

his temple leading onto his hair which was bloody, this cut would scar but it

wouldn't be very noticable in the future. His clothing was dirty and ragid

ready for the trash bin, clipped to his belt was a small metal device.

Suddenly the boy came into a town and kept on walking, a brown haired

women came up to him stopping him. She led him to his house where she

cleaned and looked after his wounds for him, then she gently fed him.

"What is your name little one, and who are your parents?" the women

asked him, the boy frowned and ran a hand through his fine blond hair.

"I... I don't know, I don't remember anything," the little boy said and he

began to cry, the women comforted him and contacted the police to see if

they could locate the boys family.

It was a month later that the women made the decision to adopt the young

boy, the police could find nothing on him and they could find no parents.

"How about the name Ash Ketchum?" she asked the young boy, he smiled

up to her his blue eyes bright with happiness at the thought of a name.

"I like the name mom," Ash said, Mrs Ketchum smiled at her son. ***

Ash woke up screaming from his sleep terrible nightmares making him

sweat, none of his dreams made any sense. He ran his fingers through his

hair and an idea came to him, he would change his hair and eye color.

Whoever he had once been he wasn't now so he should start a new life, he

would do it tomorrow.

***

Next morning his mother dyed his hair black and he used contacts to

change his eyes to brown, now he could start his new life.

TBC

Well i finally finished typing up the chapter so I can tell my friend she can

read it now, I still have fourteen chapters and an epilog to go though so

(sigh) I still have a long way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate of hope

Fate of hope

Chapter Two

Kari found herself in a forest full of strang creatures, they reminded her of

digimon but she knew that they weren't. Suddenly a person appeared in

front of her startling her and she reconized him as TK who had vanished

four years ago, suddenly TK vanished and an older version of TK her age

appeared in his place.

"TK she whispered sadly, he smiled sadly at her his blue eyes seemingly to

look into her soul. "Where are we?" she asked him, it was then that she

noticed a strange small yellow mouse like creature beside him.

"Another dimention Kari where creatures like this live who are called

pokemon, find me Kari so i can complete my task," TK said, his voice was

different now then his childs voice more older but she still heard him in it.

"How can I get there TK, how can i get there to save you?" she asked him,

he looked at he sadly his hair moving gently in a dream wind. Then to her

surprise she woke up, there and then she cried for her best friend lost so

long ago.

***

"Digiport open," Davis said, the next thing the digidestined knew they were

in the digital world. to there surprise a digimon was there waiting for them,

right away Gatomon and Kari hugged it.

"Patamon your here, we havn't seen you in years," Kari said to the

digimon, the digimon nodded and looked at the others sadly.

"How do you know this digimon Kari?" Yolei asked Kari, Davis also

wanted to know. He then noticed that all the digimon suddenly looked very

sad and downcast, Kari sighed knowing that it was time to tell them.

"You all know the original digidestined all seven of us, but what you don't

know is that there was actually eight of us," Kari said sadly a tear trailed

down her face, she gently hugged Patamon to her chest but he didn't

struggle.

"Eight, well who was she?" Yolei asked, hawkmon gave her a sad look.

"Actually it was a he Yolei, his name was TK and he was Matts little

brother. We were both the same age and we were of the best of friends,

then one day a truck hit him into an ally and when his mother ran into the

ally it was empty except some blood. We don't know what happened to

him, or if he is still even alive," Kari said very sadly a catch in her voice,

Davis wanted to comfort her but Gatomon gave him a look that said don't

come any closer to Kari.

As they watched Kari pulled out a picture and showed it to them, the

picture showed Kari four years ago. With her was a boy who resembled

Matt and in there arms were there digimon, they both looked very happy.

Davis pushed down the jealousy he felt about the boy in the picture, he

shouldn't feel this way when the guy was probably dead.

"So you are the new digidestined," a giggly voice said, Kari put her picture

away and located the owner of the voice. It was a digimon that looked like

a pink ball of hair, two grey eyes could be seen.

"Who are you?" they asked it, the new digimon seemed to think that was

amusing.

"I am knowmon and i know everything, your friend TK the keeper of hope is

alive and kicking. He's just stuck in another dimention where creatures

known as pokemon exist, now go to the red haired boy of knowledge to get

to him," Knowmon said suddenly, the digidestined all blinked and

Knowmon rolled away vanishing into the forest sround them

"Tk is alive," Kari said shocked, she realized that the dreams she had

been having were actually visions of where TK actually was.

***

"My little brother is alive," Matt said happily, after all these years of hoping

it had finally come true.

"We talked to Izzy already and he's trying to figure out for us how were

getting to the other dimention TK is in, but we want you to come with us,"

Kari said, Matt nodded.

"Of course I'm coming with you, I just want by brother back," Matt said, he

looked at his digivice and he remembered his brothers smiling face.

"When do we go?" he asked Kari, she smiled at him and passed him a

backpack full of supplies and camping equipment.

"Were going to Izzy's house now, by then he will of figured out how to get to

this other dimention. Were meeting there, there we will plan on how we will

search for TK," Kari said, Matt nodded and they headed for Izzy's house

knowing that the newer digidestined would be waiting for them there. ***

"I've modified the digiport so it will open to the dimention TK is in, I've also

changed your D3's so that when you get to TK you can easily use any

computer to digiport back here," Izzy said, Demiveemon on Davis head

looked on with interest but not his human partner.

"Wonder what that dimention is like?" Demiveemon asked in his cute

voice, as he watched Matt and Yolei returned from the digital world with

Matts digimon and Izzy repeated what he had told the others.

"We won't know what its like till we get there," Davis finally answered to

demiveemons question. "Digiport open," Davis said aiming his D3 at Izzy's

computer, there was a flash of light and the only person left in the room was

Izzy. TBC

Yeah chapter two is done, I finally told myself take a break from the non

crossover fics and work on this one. Thankfully by completing this chapter it

means I have less to write to finish off the fic.


	3. Chapter 3

This story I had the idea written down for a long time and the first 

This story I had the idea written down for a long time and the first 

few chapters written down on paper, now due to the constant bugging of my 

best friend I am putting the first few chapters up on the net. Digimon 

characters belong to whoever owns them, the same with Pokemon.

Fate of hope

Chapter Three

Ash was dreaming and he knew that it was the same nightmare he 

had once had when his mother had first found him,the dream seemed so real 

though. In it he found himself holding onto a long rope that was cut off just 

above him, he looked down in the dream and beneath him he saw a young 

girl holding onto the rope also her face full of fear.

He noticed that the rope for some reason was not falling towards the 

ground and he also noticed that he had a strange keychain in his hands, 

nearby he could see a battle going on between a clown like monster and an 

angel like creature.

In his dream he would then scream as the clown monster would cause 

the rope to fall with them on it, in the dream as he fell he reached for the 

girls hands and she reached fo his.

"TK!" the angel like creature called and then he saw it glow greatly, 

when the light faded the angel creature looked different but he could tell 

that it was the same creature no matter how different it looked.

Then it caught him and the other child, they flew through the air and 

soon landed on the ground far below.

*

Ash woke up sweating and he was glad that the nightmare wasn't as 

bad as usual, he sat up and wipped sweat from his face. And then a small 

smile spread across his face, finally after all these years he finally 

remembered something about his past. He knew now that his real name was 

TK, all he had to do now was find out what Tk stood for and find out who he 

really was.

**

When Misty woke up the next morning she was surprised to see that 

Ash was already up and about and that he even had a small fire going also, 

what surprised her even more then that was that Ash had combed his hair 

down. It hung loosely down the sides of his head, no longer was it spiky and 

it looked nicer.

"Goodmorning As," she said to him between yawns, she climbed out of 

her sleeping bag and sat down beside him while Togepi climbed onto he lap. 

He smiled at her and pulled a hand through his hair, she frowned when she 

saw an almost unnoticable scar on one of his temples.

"Misty, I have something important to tell you and Brock," Ash said in

very serious voice, at this Misty frowned again noticing that he sounded 

slightly different for some reason.

"What do you have to tell us Ash?" a sleepy Brock said getting out of 

his sleeping bag, he sat down by Ash and soon pikachu joined then also.

"Well... what is it Ash?" Misty asked and she noticed that he looked 

very nervous, he sighed and twiddled his fingers slightly.

"When I was younger I was found wondering about with complete 

amnesia, it was then that mom found me and when they couldn't find any 

trace of who I was or who my family was she adopted me...... she gave me 

the name Ash," Ash said very quickly and everyone blinked surprise not 

knowing this, Ash had been adopted and had amnesia of his first many years 

of life.

"Why didn't you ever tell us Ash?" Brock asked softly, Misty and 

pikachu also wanted to know.

"I really don't like people to know I don't remember my first years of 

life so i don't get pity, but i still havn't told you everything," Ash said looking 

at the ground, he blushed for some reason and looked nervous once again.

"What else?" Misty asked him, she might as well find out everything 

now.

"When I was younger just after I was found I would get terrible 

nightmares, after having them.... well I dyed my hair black and I started to 

wear eye contacts," Ash said once again very quickly, they all began to look 

very closely at his eyes and hair and Misty wondered what there natural 

colors were.

"Ash, why are you telling all of this to us now?" Misty asked him 

gently, she looked at pikachu who was still looking at Ash's hair.

"Because last night after all this time I finally remembered my real 

name, also i have decided to go back to my natural coloring," Ash said to 

them and while he said this Misty noticed he was fingering a small metal 

device in his hands, she wondered what that object was and what his real 

name was.

"Whats your real name Ash?" Brock ashed the younger boy, Misty 

noticed that he had also noticed the metal device in Ashs hands.

"My real name is TK, I don't know what it stands for but could you 

guys call me by my real name?" Ash asked them in a hopeful voice, Misty 

not knowing what to do looked at Brock who thankfully answered for her.

"Of course we'll call you by your real name Ash, um... I mean TK," 

Brock said and Misty quickly agreed, pikachu didn't seem to care and 

Ash/Tk looked happy.

"Ash... I mean TK, whats that thing in your hands?" she asked him, he 

passed it to her and she saw that it was an electronic device of some sort but 

thats all.

"I've had it for years, I had it when mom found me and I have a 

feeling that I've had it for a long time before I got amnesia," Tk said, she 

passed it to him and she saw him clip it to his belt somehow.

"Anyway why don't you guys have breakfast, I'm goingto go wash out 

the dye from my hair and take my contacts out so you guys can see what I 

really look like," Ash/Tk said grabbing his backpack and running out of 

sight, they all frowned wondering what he truly looked like.

"I wonder if he has red hair," Misty wondered outloud, Brock didn't 

say anything. Awhile later Ash reappeared and they didn't reconize him at 

first, they saw that he had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Misty realized 

that he was very cute with his real coloring then before, then she thought of 

something.

"You know Ash.... um TK, we should go back to Pallet Town to tell your 

mom. Think of it she loves you, also with you remembering some of your 

name now the police might be able to locate your family now," Misty 

suggested, Ash suddenly looked very excited.

"Then lets go to Pallet Town," TK said making a pose in which pikachu 

copied, after breakfast they packed and began the walk back to pallot town.

TBC

Yes another chapter for the story is up, for all the people reading this fic I 

don't know if there will be a sequal so stop asking, anyway there is fifteen 

chapters planned for this series so be happy with that and the epilog. 

Anyway I'm sorry if my grammer is bad or the details are too short, when I 

wrote this chapter on my computer we started packing for when we 

move and only now was my home internet access up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate of hope  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
The digidestined and there digimon landed with a loud thump in a   
  
forest, Matt looked around and he reconized some of the plants but none of   
  
the animal sounds he heard.  
  
"Wheres TK?" Patamon asked looking around, the little digimon was   
  
becoming frantic in finding his human friend. Matt grabbed the digimon and   
  
hugged him to his chest, he had to calm Patamon down before the little guy   
  
had a panic attack.  
  
"Calm down Patamon we'll find TK, I want to find my little brother as   
  
much as you do," Matt said, patamon sighed and stopped struggling to get   
  
out of the blond haired boys arms.  
  
"Yeah, were going to find TK," Veemon said in an excited voice, Matt   
  
looked at the blue dragon digimon. He guessed that sometime earlier veemon   
  
hhad eaten some chocolate, anytime he ate chocolate he became hyper but   
  
not as hyper as he did with pure sugar.  
  
"Now we all have to be careful, this isn't the digital or our own   
  
dimention," Hawkmon said and Yolei nodded her purple hair bobbing with   
  
her head, picking up there backpacks they started walking.  
  
***  
  
"What strange creatures they have here," Armodillomon said, the   
  
others nodded remembering all the strange creatures they had seen since   
  
they had arrived here.  
  
"I wonder how we'll find TK, we've been looking for two hours and not   
  
a beep from our digivices," Matt said, he wipped sweat from his forehead his   
  
bangs wet with persperation. Gabumon looked at his human partner with   
  
sad eyes, even after four years he could remember TK's joyful smile.  
  
"Hey look, this one is so cute," Yolei said leaning over something,   
  
curious the others walked over and saw what she was looking at. It was a   
  
small pink balloon like creature with large blue eyes, it was very cute.  
  
"Jiggly," the creature said cheerfully, it then whipped out a felt tipped   
  
marker. They looked at each other knowing that if Izzy was here he would of   
  
had a theory of where the marker had been, probably a sub space pocket.  
  
"Cute," Kari said gushing at it, the creature smiled at them and held   
  
the marker up like a microphone.  
  
"Jigglypuff Jigglypuff," the creature began to sing softly and   
  
beautifully, they all began to feel sleepy and fall to the ground.  
  
"I can be cute too," Veemon said and he was the last one standing,   
  
then his eyes finally closed and his knees folded and he fell to the ground   
  
sound asleep.  
  
***  
  
A while later they all awoke surprised to find marker pictures on   
  
there faces, after washing it off they continued on there way.  
  
"Do you think that the singing put us asleep, some kind of attack?"   
  
Kari asked Matt, the older digidestined frowned and thought it over.  
  
"The creature is simular to digimon in some aspects except they don't   
  
talk in the same language as us, I'd say that the song was an attack to put us   
  
asleep," Matt said wishing that Izzy was there, Izzy could of told them more.  
  
"Gatomon, do you think you could sing anyone asleep?" Kari asked her   
  
digimon, the cat digimon raised an eyebrow that wasn't there.  
  
"Me sing someone asleep, I don't need to sing to defeat an enimie,"   
  
Gatomon said sounding insulted, Kari grinned at the answer.  
  
"You probably sing terribly anyway," Veemon said, Gatomon quickly   
  
malleted the blue digimon.... the others wondered where she had gotten it.  
  
"He'll never learn," Yolei said fixing her glasses, she sighed wishing   
  
that Veemon could be a little more mature.  
  
***  
  
"Theres a sign up ahead," Cody said around lunch time, curious of what   
  
could be ahead they all ran to the sign.  
  
"Pallot town, one mile ahead," matt read aloud, behind the sign they   
  
saw a small paved path that showed that it was used alot.  
  
"It's a good place to start looking, I just want to find my little brother,"   
  
Matt said, with that decided they began there walk to pallot town.  
  
"Can we stop to eat first?" a certain blue digimon suddenly asked.  
  
"Veemon, the group said.  
  
"Fine," Veemon said, he began to sulk.  
  
***  
  
Pallot town was a hustling small busy place and they saw many   
  
strange creatures there, Matt noticed that there digimon were getting   
  
strange looks but then the person would shrug and continue on there way.  
  
"Nice place," Davis commented, Veemon on his head yawned in   
  
bordom and mumbled something about sugar.  
  
"Not much action though," the blue digimon said for he wanted to fight   
  
off his bordom, then as if someone had pressed a button an explosion   
  
happened ahead of them and filled the air with dirty smoke.  
  
Once the smoke faded away two figures appeared with a cat like   
  
creature and they said a terrible speach to corny music, the cat like figure   
  
also spoke with them and Matt wondered if it was a digimon.  
  
"Give us your pokemon if you know what is good for you," the red   
  
haied teen sneered at them, the digidestined looked at each other and   
  
wondered what pokemon were.  
  
"Matt, what are Pokemon?" Kari asked puzzled, Matt frowned and then   
  
realized what pokemon must be.  
  
"I think that those creatures we saw earlier were pokemon, they must   
  
think that our digimon are pokemon," Matt wispered to the others, the   
  
children nodded and reached for there digivices.  
  
"I don't think so, bug off you losers," Davis yelled at the trio and the   
  
three glared at him, the two humans threw red and white balls and strange   
  
creatures came out in flashes of light.  
  
"Lets battle," the purple haired teen said holding up a red rose, tension   
  
filled the air and the digimon glared at the pokemon.  
  
"Attack!" the cat like pokemon yelled, explosions filled the air as they   
  
began to battle.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Next time in Fate of Hope:  
  
TK is starting to slowly remembering his past, then he hears the   
  
digimon/pokemon battle and heads towards it..... next time so stay tuned.  
  
(Looks around for angry fans and sighs in relief when sees none) Well I   
  
hope you didn't have to long to wait for this chapter fans, but I have been   
  
busy with community collage and my job so it might be awhile for the next   
  
chapter.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

      This story I had the idea written down for a long time and the first 

few chapters written down on paper, now due to the constant bugging of my 

best friend I am putting the first few chapters up on the net. Digimon 

characters belong to whoever owns them, the same with Pokemon.

                              Fate of hope

                              Chapter Five

      It was a beautiful day and TK felt peaceful, a warm breeze was going through Pallot town as he walked with pikachu and his thoughts were a million miles away. 

      For four years he had gone by the name Ash with no memory of his past, but now he had his real name... yet he remembered nothing else and the nightmares were becoming worse.

      "Pika pi," pikachu said bringing him out of his thoughts, TK smiled at the yellow electric rodent glad that his friend was so loyal to him even if he had changed.

      "Sorry Pikachu, I was just thinking about myself and my past I don't remember," Tk said and looked at the blue sky above, he didn't know why he felt so out of place nowadays yet it was like apart of himself more then his memories were missing.

      "Pika pi," pikachu said understanding, they kept on walking both lost in there own thoughts unaware of the world around themselves.

      *KABOOM*

      An explosion rocking the ground brought the two back to reality, they blinked and looked around for the cause of the explosion.

      "Pika," pikachu said pointing, TK looked to where pikachu was pointing. It was at the edge of town where the explosion had come from and he could see smoke rising from there, also the sounds of fighting could be heard.

      "Whats going on?" TK asked confused, he looked at pikachu and they thought 'Team Rocket' at the same time. PIkachu nodded at him, a few seconds later they were both running towards where the fighting was happening.

***

      "Wow!" TK said wide eyed as he came to thefight, five kids with strange pokemon were fighting team rocket and the attacks they used he had never heard of before.

      "Pi," pikachu said awe in its button brown eyes, he looked at the kids pokemon but reconized none of them. TK then really looked at the five kids, the girl with the shoulder length brown hair looked familliar for some reason. 

      He frowned when he saw the oldest of the group who was a few years older then himself, with those blue eyes and blond hair... he felt so familliar yet he didn't remember meeting those two before.

      'Why do they seemed so familiar, especially that blond haired teen' TK thought with a confused frown, he bit his lip nervously and then gasped when each of the creatures except one began to glow brightly.

      'My dream' he thought as each of the creatures became a new creature but were still the same thing as before, this was the same kind of thing that had happened in those nightmares.

      'But why hasn't the last creature changed yet' Tk thought frowning yet again, the small flying creature seemed to be looking at the fight quite sadly it seemed.

      "Angewomon watch out," the brown haired girl yelled at a female angel like creature, TK realized that the creature must go with her.

      "Pika pi," pikachu said, TK looked down and saw that the yellow pokemon wanted to join the battle. 

      He looked at the battle again and realized that team rocket were using pokemon they hadn't before, the people battling the trio didn't seem to understand the pokemon battle they were in.

      "Help them pikachu, these people are not use to Team Rocket," Tk said and pikachu nodded, he then scampered towards the fight its lightning shaped tail aiming towards the sky.

      "Pikachu Thunder!" he shouted the attack, electricity gathered around the small pokemon and a second later it shocked one of Team Rockets pokemon out. 

      'Where sis they get all the new pokemon from, the three stooges couldn't of caught them' Tk thought with yet another frown of the day, he gasped when an attack hit pikachu knocking it out. Quickly TK ran to retrieve his friend, then he quickly retreated to a park bench nearby.

      "PPika pal, be okay," he whispered, pikachu was badly bruised and was bleeding also. He looked back at the battle and saw that the five strangers in town were doing good, as he watched he kept wondering why those two teens and one of the creatures seemed so familliar.

***

      Patamon wanted to join the battle, but that was kind of hard when you couldn't digivolve. Aty the moment he could only use one lame attack, boom bubble wouldn't do much damage here.

      He sighed as he flew near the digidestned, it was nice to hang with some of the humans he had journeyed with four years ago... but what he really wanted was TK.

      'TK where are you, I know your in this dimention but not where' Patamon thought tears coming to his eyes, he blinked them away telling himself to be strong.

      "Patamon are you okay?" Matt asked taking his eyes off the battle, the small flying digimon gave a small smile and replied that he was fine.

      The blond haired teen turned to look at the battle again and patamon also watched it, these creatures the digimon fought couldn't talk like themselves and each attack there human had to order them to do.

      It was then that he noticed something at the edge of the battle, turning he saw a young boy holding a small yellow creature. He realized the creature must of been caught in the battle, poor kid and creature.

      Then a shaft of bright sunlight hit the boys hair revealing its golden blond color, patamons heart skipped a beat as he stared at the boy. The boy turned to look towards him and he gasped, golden blond bangs falling over beautiful blue eyes. That pale skin, and he saw the digivice clipped to the boys pants.

      "TK... its TK," patamon whispered as he reconized the boy, TK may be taller and wore different clothing but he still reconized his partner.

***

      There was a flash of light that caught TKs attention, his eyes widened as he saw that an attack had been deflected and was heading towards him.

      "Oh Oh," was all he could say as the attack hit him sending him into the air, then he fell into blessed unconciousness.

***

      Patamon paled as TK went flying, he noticed that the creature TK had been holding had fallen into some bushes. 'TK' he thought panicked at the thought he might loose Tk once again.

TBC

Stop glaring already the next chapter is up, don't know when the next one will be up and it might be awhile. If you noticed this month I have been updating alot and putting up new fics, I hope you read then all.


	6. Chapter 6

If you havn't figured it out yet I update this story at lest once a month or 

every two months, since I don't have a job at the moment the space between 

story updates might become shorter.

                              Fate of hope

                              Chapter Six

      Patamon felt panic as TK didn't get up, not taking any chances of 

loosing TK again he quickly flew to where TK lay.

      'Please be okay TK, I don't want to loose you again' Patamon thought, 

tears blurred his sight for a few seconds but they quickly vanished. He 

landed beside TK, TK was still out of it.

      "TK," he said happily, TK's face still looked the same as he 

remembered only more mature.

***

      Matt frowned when Patamon suddenly flew off, he looked to where 

the rookie digimon was heading and the world seemed to freeze. It seemed 

that the only thing moving was himself the world on freeze frame, there was 

someone there that he had thought he had thought lost to him forever.

      "Brother," he whispered his chest tight with emotions, time seemed to 

resume and he began running towards his little brother.

***

      TK came to feeling as if someone had hit him repeatedly in the 

stomach, even before he opened his eyes he could hear the sounds of battle 

going on.

      "Stupid team rocket," TK muttered hearing Jesses voice, then with a 

sigh he opened his blue eyes... to find himself staring into eyes like his own. 

He blinked realizing that the owner of those eyes was holding him, as he 

watched the person leaned away and TK got a good look at the reast of the 

face.

      A smooth heart shaped face, blue eyes like his own, pale skin, golden 

blond hair with some falling onto his forehead. What caught his attention 

was how much the boy looked like himself, it seemed to pull a familliar cord 

inside himself.

      "Are you alright?" the older teen asked concern in his voice and also 

eyes, the voice also seemed familliar but he couldn't seem to place it.

      "I'm okay, I guess.... " TK said as the other teen helped him sit up, he 

blinked and then noticed the strange creature. It stood two feet away from 

himself, it had bat like wings for ears and intelligent green eyes.

      "Are you sure?" the other teen asked, TK guessed that the other boy 

was around fourteen years old.

      "I'm sure, but who are you?" TK asked, he had to know who the 

creature and the boy were... as he watched the teens face paled.

***

      Patamon couldn't believe it, TK didn't remember them.... could 

something be wrong with the blond haired keeper of hope. Inside himself a 

cold fear rose, what if TK never remembered them.

      His eyes narrowed knowing that he had to do something, there had to 

be a way to make TK remember them. With that he flew into TK's lab, the 

keeper of hope looked down surprised at him. Blue eyes met green, in his 

heart Patamon could feel there bond becoming strong again.

      "Please TK you have to remember us, I'm Patamon your digimon and 

he's your brother Matt," Patamon said, TK looked at him schocked... Patamon 

started to wonder if TK had total amnesia.

      "How did you know my name, why do you feel so familliar?" TK asked 

softly,  Patamon felt tension in the air.

      "Because I knew you four years ago and we grew very close before 

you vanished, I don't want to loose you again.... please TK remember me. If 

not for me for Matt your brother or your mother, please remember," 

Patamon begged and salty tears ran down his face, he closed his eyes not 

wanting to see TK still not remembering them.

      "Patamon... Yamato," a voice whispered and Patamons eyes snapped 

open, TK had just called Matt by his real name

      "You remember us... do you really?" Matt asked tears falling down 

both there faces, TK frowned and whipped patamons tears away.

      "I remember some... but enough for now, but why do I remember now 

after four years of not remembering," TK whispered and he hugged Patamon 

to his chest, Patamon watched as TK closed his eyes.

      "Its time," TK suddenly said opening his eyes, they held a readyness 

for battle... something Patamon hadn't seen in a very long time. Patamon felt  

TK let him go and he flew into the air, he smiled as TK suddely held up his 

digivice.

      "DIGIVOLVE!" Tk cried, Patamon gasped as energies he hadn't felt in a 

long time engulfed him

***

      TK held his digivice in front of him, he didn't remember much of his 

life before but this felt right.

      "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon," the digimon said and in a flash of 

light a new digimon stood there, TK nodded as Angemon... his own digimon 

entered the fight.

      "Angel rod," he heard Angemon shout and then there was an 

explosion, TK looked up at sky to see three familliar figures and there 

pokemon.

      "Team Rocket blasts off again!" the trio shouted, TK smiled at the 

familliar scene and then turned to look at the other people from the battle. 

As he watched Angemon changed back into Patamon and he flew back to TK, 

TK let him land in his arms and hugged the familliar digimon to his chest.

      "Um.... hello," he said nervously as the other humans and digimon 

walked over, he sighed feeling a headache coming on.

***

      "TK," Kari cried happily as she saw her long lost best friend, as soon as 

she was near enough she jumped forward and hugged him. Then she noticed 

something, he wasn't hugging her back.

      "TK, why aren't you hugging me back?" she asked him softly, in his 

arms Patamon gave a sigh of relief because he could breath again.

      "I'm sorry," TK whispered looking at the ground, confused Kari looked 

at Matt who looked sad.

      "Matt, whats wrong with Takeru?" she asked using TKs full name, Matt 

sighed and told her.

      "He has total amnesia of his life before this world Kari, so far Patamon 

has gotten him to remember himself and myself a bit," Matt said and Kari 

gasped, she now understood why he didn't hug back. He didn't remember 

her at all, shocked silence followed for the digidestined didn't know what to 

say.

TBC

Well here is another chapter, don't hold your breath for it will probably be 

awhile till the next chapter comes out. I look forward for your reviews, well 

I love all my fans.

NO DA


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating in such a long time (Hugs Takeru) but I've been busy 

and writing other series... but here is the next chapter. Kari and TK forever.

                              Fate of Hope

                                 Chapter Seven

      Tk looked at the girl who had hugged him, she was around his age 

with chin length light brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She 

seemed to hold an inner light, of the other humans other then Matt she felt 

the most familliar.

      "I'm sorry for not remembering you," TK said softly, he looked at the 

ground wishing he could remember more. 

      To his startlement he felt a slim hand on his shouldre, then a gentle 

hand pulled his chin up. He was now face to face with the girl, her expressive 

eyes seemed to hold love... for him.

      "Its not your fault TK, I'm Kari," the girl replied softly, he felt a 

warmness in his heart that he couldn't explian.

      "I feel that I know you, were we close before?" he asked her, Kari 

gave him a sad smile that seemed to melt his heart. He then realized 

something... he was somehow faling in love with this unknown girl, he didn't 

know her because of his amnesia but this feeling was much more powerful 

then the small crush he had on Misty.

      "I've known you for quite awhile TK... since we were children, I'm 

going to make you remember your past," she said, she smiled at him and he 

melted more... by now the holdre of hope would do anything for Kari.

      "Kari, don't forget to introduce the others," Patamon said, Kari blushed 

embarrised and soon introduced everyone to the amnesic boy.

      "TK, tell us about this dimention you've lived in for the last four 

years?" Patamon asked once the introductions were over, the group had 

retreated to the forest near Pallot to talk in private and the people asking 

about there digimon.

      "Well this dimention is populated by humans and pokemon, pokemon 

is short for pocket monsters. When you turn ten your allowed to go on 

pokemon journeys and catch and train pokemon, you then go to gyms and if 

you get enough badges you can go to grand tournaments to win the title of 

champion," TK said sitting down, the others and there digimon followed his 

example and sat down.

      "You train pokemon too, don't you?" Matt asked pointing to pikachu 

who TK was now holding, the small yellow pokemon was out of it but TK 

knew he would be okay with lots of rest.

      "Yes, when I was ten I went on a pokemon journey and this is pikachu 

who was my first pokemon," TK said, Yolei thought pikachu was adorable.

      "Can I hold pikachu?" Yolei asked, TK blinked at the purple haired girl 

with glasses and shook his head no.

      "Its better if you don't, pikachu doesn't like it for strangers to hold 

him," Tk said with a small smile, Yolei sighed.

      "Oh well, its cute though," the girl said, TK sweatdropped and told 

them more about his life here and his journeys and adventures.

      "Wow, sounds more fun then our adventures in the digital world," Kari 

said, Gatomon nodded... TK froze at the words digital world as something 

inside him seemed to stir.

      "Tk its okay to remember, remember the love and friendship and 

everyone who misses you," Kari whispered into his ear, Tk breathed harder 

as memories of his forgotten past seemed to start breaking some barrier that 

had hid them from him. 

      He closed his eyes as it got worse, this situation was so weird to him. 

He gasped in pain and the barrier began to shatter, it was painful and he fell 

forwards even though he was sitting at the moment.

      "Takeru," he heard his brother yell and gentle hands caught him and 

helped him up, slowly he opened his blue eyes his mind a confused whirl.

      "I remember Hikari.. Yamato," he whispred, finally he passed out from 

all the shocks of the day.

***

      Tk came to five minutes later feeling a little better after his memories 

returning, he blinked at the worried faces surrounding him. Seeing him 

awake those around gave a sigh of relief, TK gave a small laugh as Patamon 

gave him a happy hug.

      "Do you really remember, remember everything?" the digimon asked, 

Tk nodded and his digimon partner gave a happy cheer.

      "Could you pass out again, it looked cool... could you teach me how to 

do it?" the digimon known as Veemon asked energeticly, everyone 

sweatdropped and the digimon in question blinked.

      "What, was it something I said?" Veemon said, everyone else giggled 

at the clueless dragon like digimon.

      "I'll explain it to you later Veemon?" Davis said with a sweatdrop, the 

others laughed again but TK became serious again.

      "I know I have to leave.. I'll miss all my friends here, can you guys 

give me half an hour to drop pikachu off and get ready?" TK asked, The 

others nodded realizing that he would miss everyone he had met here.

      "Of course TK, we'll meet you in half an hour at the place the battle 

happened earlier," Matt said, Tk nodded and got up.

      "Patamon you can come with me, I'll show you the place I lived," TK 

said to his digimon with a grin, then he ran pikachu unconcious in his arms 

and patamon flying behind him.

***

      "Nice place," Patamon whispered as they snuck through TKs home for 

the last four years, TK nodded sadly and soon they got to his room.

      "Its kind of messy Patamon, but its hard to say goodbye to it," TK said 

sadly, he ran a hand over his oak dresser and gazed at the pokemon badges 

he had left on it.

      "It always is hard to say goodbye," Patamon whispered back to him, 

with a sigh TK placed Pikachu on his bed and made the unconcious pokemon 

comfortable.

      "Goodbye pikachu but its time for me to go to my real home and 

family, but you'll always be my friend," he whispered to the pokemon and 

he ran a slim hand through pikachus fur, with one last look around the room 

the two slipped ut of the room.

      'Goodbye everyone' he thought as he walked away from his home for 

the last four years, he took one last look at it and blinked away his tears.

      "Patamon, its time to go home," he said, the two then quickly headed 

to where the others were waiting.

TBC

Well its been along time since I worked on ths story and I apologize, gomen 

naisai my fans and maby if I work on it chapter eight will be written up 

soon.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, here is yet another chapter... I hope you didn't have to wait to long for this chapter compaired to the last. I love my fans, keep sending in those reviews. Note this chapter will be a bit longer then usual, but you won't mind will you.

                              Fate of Hope

                                 Chapter Eight

      Izzy blinked when his computer screen suddenly began to glow, a long sweatdrop formed on the back of his head when he saw the digital gate open.

      'Not again' he thought with a groan, he gave a startled yell as the room flashed with light from the computer and he was suddenly dogpiled by other people.

      "Will you get off me, your breaking my ribs," he groaned, he heard a nervous laugh from the digidestined above as they quickly got off him.

      "Sorry Izzy, didn't mean to land on you," Matt said with a twinkle in his blue eyes, the others laughed.

      "Even though you do it everytime," Izzy muttered, he then hear a soft laugh he hadn't heard in years.

      "Hi Izzy," the owned of the laugh said, shyly, Izzy smiled at the blond haired preteen he had thought he would never seen again.

      "Welcome back Takeru, we all missed you," Izzy said, he then hugged the young holder of hope. Takeru smiled at him shyly and hugged his friend back, it had been such a long time since he had last seen the child of knowledge.

      "I can't wait to see everyone else, getting back your memories after amnesia can do that to a guy," TK said with a timid grin, Izzy's eyes opened when he heard the amnesia part.

      "You had amnesia, tell me about your life in the other dimention TK?" Izzy asked, TK rolled his eyes alreafu tired of telling people his life as Ash.

      "Record it please Izzy so i don't have to tell everything again, and you can tell me whats been going on since I vanished here," TK replied, Izzy nodded and set his computer up to record everything TK said.

      "I woke up in the pokemon world with amnesia... " TK began, they all sat down to hear more of TKs life in the pokemon dimention.

***

      Tk sighed in relief once he was done, Izzy then went over everything including that they were fighting someone called the digimon emperor in the digital world.

      "Sound like you guys have as many adventures as I did in the pokemon dimention," TK said, the digidestined around him shrugged.

      "I guess we did, but we have to do something about your clothing," Cody said, TK blinked and looked down at the clothing he was wearing.

      "Hmmm... whats wrong with them?" he asked with a confused blink, Cody sighed realizing they would have to introduce TK to the clothing in style here.

      "You kind of stand out in those clothing TK, we have to get you some clothing that will make you fit in better," Cody said, TK sighed and looked sadly down at his clothing.

      "Oh well its for a good cause, but I'll feel weird if I don't have a hat of sometype to wera," TK said, as a kid he had worn a bike helmit and then his pokemon league baseball hat.... it just wouldn't be the same.

      "Don't worry about shopping for new clothing TK, I prepared and Tai bought some clothing when they went to get you," Izzy said, nearby Kari sweatdropped and hoped that Sora had helped in the clothing shopping or TK would have weird looking clothing.

      "This should be fun," TK said with a sweatdrop, he was then dragged into another room to try on his new clothing.

***

      "Looks good on you," Kari said as she looked over her friend, Sora had helped with the clothing so TK looked good.... she had a feeling that Tai had picked out the hat but it looked nice. Tk looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he looked at her then and she felt herself blush. (TK is wearing clothing from second season digimon)

      "I guess, I wonder if I can get more hats like this," TK said suddenly adjusting his hat, Kari sighed knowing that TK did like hats.... he had collected them as a kid.

      I'm sure Tai will tell you where he got it Tk... but don't you think we should see your mother first before you decide to buy new hats?" she asked and he sweatdropped, he then nodded.

      "Yeah, I guess I should.... sorry its a hat thing," he said with a blush, she smiled seeing how cute the child of courage had grown up to be.

      "Don't worry about it TK, Davis has a goggle thing too," she replied, he grinned. Her smile widened as she listened to his voice as he told her how much he liked them, since he had gotten back his entire memory his voice had changed... became more mature.

      'TK, I don't want to ever loose you ever again' she thought, and then she blushed heavily at that thought.

      "I think I better go to the police station now, it will be the fastest way to get to mom and get everything out of the way," he said to her, she nodded and she then started to lead TK to the police station from Izzy's apartment building.

***

      Officer Riley was bored, while Odaiba was an active place crimes didn't seem to happed as much as it did in other areas of Toyo Japan. Because of this he was often stuck at the main desk helping people with complains and such, he was starting to wonder if he should transfer to another area.

      'I hear the area that genious kid Ken Ichijouji lives has more crime, all I get here is desk work' Riley thought with a groan, it was then that the door to the police station opened and a young blond kid enetered and walked up to the main desk.

      "Can I help you young man," the boy looked nervous for a few seconds before replying, the boys blue eyes looked troubled.

      "My name is Takaishi Takeru... I've had amnesia for the last four years, I just got over it... can you help me find my family?' he asked, at that name Riley spit out the coffee he had been sipping.

      "Your the missing Takashi child, the one that vanished after being hit by a truck!" he yelled and this attracted the attention of the others, that case had been unsolved for years.

      "I was hit by a truck, thats probably how I got amnesia in the first place," the boy said thoughtfully, Riley quickly picked up the phone and started making important phone calls.... such as the kids mother and the news.

***

      "Tk, wheres TK," Mrs Takaishi yelled running into the police station, she then spotted a face she could never forget being questioned by a police officer.

      "Mom?" the boy questions, with tears in her eyes she ran to her long lost son and hugged him.

      "Tk where have you been all these years, all they told me is that you had amnesia for four years and just remembered," she asked, he hugged her tightly tears in his own eyes.

      "I woke up in an orphanage in the country with no memory, they couldn't identify me so they let me stay... as soon as I remembered I came here," he said, she cried and was happy to have her youngest son back.

      "Its okay Takeru, your home now," she cried, he smiled at her his blue eyes wide and she knew everything was all right.

***

      "Whoah, this is one huge apartment," TK said looking around his new home, his mother had moved to Odaiba a year ago for her job. But the place had an extra bedroom, she had made sure just in case he ever got home (where TK lives on the show).

      'This place makes me closer to where the others lived, and what more I saw Cody and Yolei on the way up.... they must live in the building also' TK thought with a warm smile, while he missed the pokemn world he was so happy to be home and to be near his old friends and new friend.

      "I thought you'd like it TK, your brother and Matt are on there way over," she said and he gave a cheer, he was going to see his brother again today and also see his dad.

***

      "Welcome home little bro," Matt cried hugging his smaller brother, TK lauged and hugged Matt.

      "Hey I'm taller now, I'm not so little," TK teased him, Matt smiled for in those blue eyes of his brother he saw that TK had missed him terribly even if he couldn't remember his past for those years.

      "Patamon I left in your room, he's so excited to have you back," Matt whispered to his brother, TK smiled and thanked him.

      "Its good to be home," Tk said, there mother then called them over.

      "TK we're so happy for you to be home, but we have a problem," his mother said, the brothers blinked.

      "What?" TK asked.

      "We need to buy you clothing so you have other things to wear, also we have to pick up some school supplies," Tk and Matt sweat dropped and then face faulted at the last part, TK sighed.

      "School already, I thought I'd get some time to adjust to here first?" he asked, he brushed his shirt off as he got up.

      "School, you are going in two days," she said with the tone all mother knew, the blond haired teens sweat dropped.

      "I pity your shopping trip tomorrow," Matt whispered, Tk hung his head in defeat.

      "Not the shopping Marathonms... not that," Tk whispered low enough that Matt heard him, there mother loved to shop.

      On there way to the people he loved in the pokemon dimention he was leaving and he hated it, but if he had said goodbye they would try to make him stay.

      'I'll miss you all, but like I did in the pokemon world I have to save two dimentions' TK thought sadly.

TBC

Wow i got this chapter out fast, well it will probably be awhile till I get the next chapter up (yawn) going to bed now Grabs Takeru and drags him to bed with her

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

Its been along time but i decided to update this fic, I'm sorry it took so long 

but here it is. Someone actually threatened to write the next chapter for me, 

well you can't since you don't have the chapter outline (Holds up a whole 

bunch of papers telling about each chapter).

                              Fate of Hope

                              Chapter Nine

      "Tk, where are you TK," Misty called, she sighed feeling slightly 

depressed. The blond boy had vanished without a trace, what more they had 

found a hurt Pikachu left at the boys home.

      'Why would TK leave Pikachu, he would never leave a pokemon alone 

when its hurt... Tk had always brought a hurt pokemon to be treated' Misty 

thought, she hoped that nothing had happened to her secret crush.

      "Any luck?" a voice called, slightly startled the red haired teen spun 

around. Running towards her was Brock, the squinty eyed older teens face 

was filled with worry.

      "None, hows pikachu?" she asked him, he smiled slightly but worry 

was still evident on his face.

      "All healed up, but I'm really worried... do you think team rocket 

could of gotten him?" he asked her, Misty felt her face go pale at the 

implications of such a thing.

      "I don't know Brock, I think we better go see Professor Oak," she said, 

he frowned a bit at that.

      "Why?" he asked, she sighed at how thick headed the older teen could 

be.

      "Because, he might know something useful for finding TK," she replied, 

he nodded.

      "Oh... that is a good idea, we should bring pikachu with us," he said, 

she agreed and the two of them set out to do just that.

***

      "Do we have the twerp?" a male voice whispered, there was the sound 

of someone hitting him with a super large fan.

      "Of course not James, we're after pikachu not the twerp," a female 

voice said, a soft sigh was heard from the feline member of there Trio.

      "Da twerp is missing Jesse, dis would be a good time ta swipe dat 

pikachu," the feline said, he was also quickly hit with the giant fan of doom.

      "We know that meowth, we'll just wait for the right time," Jesse 

sneered, there was a silence.

      "Right," the other two cheered.

      "Wobbufet," another voice said, there was a deep sigh.

      "Not you, Return," Jesse said with a groan.

***

      "I would like for you all to watch something, my cameras caught this 

and I think it might be of interest," the white haired scientist said, as 

pikachu watched Professor Oak pressed play on his VCR and a tape from a 

security began to play.

      At first all they saw was Professor Oaks computer lab, it was empty of 

anyone for a few minutes. Then suddenly alot of unfamilliar kids and 

creatures walked into the room, Pikachu felt his eyes open wider he saw TK 

enter the room also.

      'Wait a sec, whats that creature in his arms' Pikachu thought with a 

frown, a memory from that mornings battle came to his mind.

      The memory was slightly fuzzy after being knocked out but he still 

reconized it, it was the creature that hadn't been battling earlier. As the 

video proceded Pikachu felt anger rise inside of him, that creature was being 

held in the way TK only held him.

      To his surprise the children including Tk held up strange devices, he 

reconized the device TK held (Remember TK had shown them it). But to his 

surprise the other children had strange devices also, one one looked exactly 

the same but the rest were larger in shape.

      "Pika," he said in awe, on the screen there had been a flash of light 

and teh children and creatures had vanished. What more TK had vanished 

also, he felt tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

      "Pika pi," he whispered, how he wished he knew where his trainer 

was... TK meant everything to the little yellow pokemon.

***

      "What in the world did we just see?" a bewildered Brock asked the 

pokemon professor, the white haired man frowned and turned to a computer 

nearby and after pressing a few buttons statistics and strange diagrams 

came onto the screen.

      "From my calculations and examining the computer I theorize that it 

was some type of warp, to another dimention is my best guess... I still have a 

little more reasearching to do but I should have it all figured out in a few 

days," the man said, Brock felt his heart beat in fear knowing that a few days 

may be too late.

      "But TK could be dead in a few days Professor Oak, we have to get to 

him now," Brock said, next to him Misty nodded in agreement.

      "Pikachu," Pikachu said sadly tears in his brown round eyes, Brock 

sighed and gave the electric rodent a hug trying to cheer him up slightly.

      "Any idea of who these people are, they kidnapped TK and it might 

help us find him?" Misty asked, the professor sighed.

      "There are no records of the children we saw of those creatures, I 

don't even think those creatures were pokemon," Professor Oak said with a 

groan, with a tired sigh he sat in a comfy looking swivil chair.

      "Professor Oak please hurry on your research, the faster you find 

where he is the faster we can save TK," Brock said, the Professor nodded and 

told them he would contact them as soon as he found anything.

***

      "I found something," Oak said to the two humans and pikachu five 

hours later, they looked at him hopefully and he gave a tired sigh.

      "They used the computer to jump.... you could say, to a different 

dimention," he said, Misty paled as she heard this and so did Brock... if 

pikachu paled also you couldn't tell because of his fur.

      "But how can we get to TK then, and how will we know if its the right 

dimention?" Misty asked in a slight panic, the professor sighed as she did 

slight dramatics till Brock finally stopped her.

      "I already tracked down the right dimention, the way they jumped 

left slight traces I was able to match to the right dimention... and you should 

be happy they left any traces or we wouldn't be able to track them," 

Professor Oak said, the two gym leaders and pikachu sighed in relief and 

then thought of something.

      "Professor?" Misty asked softly, the old man blinked and smiled at 

her.

      "Yes dear?" he asked her, the red head took a deep breath and ansked 

the question on all three minds.

      "How are we suppose to get to this dimention, and how are we 

suppose to get back?" she asked, the pokemon profeesor blinked and then 

gave her an almost insane smile.

      "I have just the thing, the Mega Dimentional Jumper 2002," he said 

happily, he then pulled a small white ball like device out of nowhere and 

showed them.

      "...." Misty said, where in the world had he pulled that from.

      "Professor Oak, why do you have that anyway?" Brock asked, the 

professor blinked and his smile grew wider.

      "Because I wanted to build one, why else," the white haired man said, 

Misty and Brock face faulted and pikachu sweatdropped.

      "Does that mean we can go rescue him right now?" Misty asked getting 

up, Professor Oak sweatdropped and gave a nervous laugh.

      "No, I still have to complete it," he simply said, there was yet another 

facefault and pikachu loooked ready to thunder shock the professor.

      "What.... when will it be ready then?" Misty asked angerly, the 

professor edged away from her noticing the angry red aura around the teen.

      "My best estimate is that it will be done in three months, and it can 

only be used every four days since it needs to recharge by itself," he said 

nodding to himself, Misty and the others groaned knowing that it could be 

awhile till they could save TK.

      'Hold on TK, we'll save you from these people and those creatures' 

Misty thought sadly, it was only what they could do after he had saved the 

pokemon world so many times over his pokemon journey.

TBC

Hah... I told you the next chapter would appear, I wrote this on easter 

holiday. Anyway I'm sorry for making you wait so long, hopefully I won't 

get writers block again for this story and chapter 10 will be out soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter ten... finally, I finally got over the writers block for this 

chapter and... well you can read it now. Thank you to everyone who has 

stuck out with me between the long periods between updates, I'll try to 

update it more often (hides from fand who still looked annoyed)

                              Fate of Hope

                                 Chapter Ten

      "Wow, you can armor digivolve also Patamon, this is so amazing," Tk 

whispered to his digimon partner, it had been a long day fighting the 

digimon emperor and TK had finally recieved the digiegg of hope.

      "It was so weird TK, even the energy was different from digivolution," 

Patamon whispered back, the reason the two were whispering was because 

it was late and they didn't want his mom to know they were awake.

      "Yeah, almost like a dream," TK replied, he looked at his digivice which 

apon recieving his digimon had changed into a D-3.

      "TK?" Patamon said, TK blinked at his partner and smiled.

      "Yeah Patamon?" he asked, the digimon was slent for a minute before 

saying anything.

      "TK do you ever miss that other dimention, the one you lived in for a 

few years?" Patamon asked, TK looked at his partner knowing that Patamon 

slightly feared that answer.

      "Sometime Patamon but even without my memory I knew I truly 

didn't belong, Finally I'm really home... no matter how many friends I had to 

leave behind," TK answered sadly, closing his eyes he could still remember 

all the people he had become friends with.

      He knew he would miss his foster mother and pikachu the most, but 

he had to leave themm behind. His destiny there was over, he was still 

needed here by destiny.

      "Do you think you'll ever see them again?" Patamon asked, TK rolled 

over in his bed to stare at the ceiling.

      "Who knows Patamon, its all up to fate I guess... but I hope to see 

them again and say I'm sorry for not saying goodbye," he whispered, he felt 

Patamon shift beside him and soon the two fell asleep.

***

      TK paused as he stood outside his new classroom, today he was going 

to start school. He felt fear yet hope, fear at the prospect of facing the 

unknown but the hope because he knew Kari was to be in his class.

      "Mr Takaishi, you may enter the class now," the tachers voice called, TK took a deep breath and stepped inside. A sea of faces met him, he felt relief when he spotted Kari and her friend Davis.

      "Class I would like you to meet Takaishi Takeru, he will be joining our 

class for the rest of the school year," the teacher said, TK gave a small smile 

trying to ignor the looks many of the girls gave him.

      "Nice to meet you all," he said softly, looking at Kari he saw her 

smiling and nearby Davis was glaring for some reason.

      "You may take the seat by Kamiya Kari, Kari raise your hand please," 

the teacher said, Kari raised her hand even if there truly wasn't a need.. he 

had known her since they were small children.

      "Welcome to class TK," she said as he sat down, he smiled greatfully at 

her glad that he was with her.

      "Thanks Kari, glad to be here," he answered her, he raised an eyebrow 

at Davis who was still glaring at him slightly.

      "Whats with Davis, ever since he saw how good of friends we are he's 

been glaring at me?" he whispered, the browned haired child of light sighed 

in a slightly frustrated way.

      "Davis has a crush on me, he wants to date but i want to just remain 

friends," she whispered back, TK blinked but wondered what this had to do 

with him.

      "If you say so Kari," he whispered, he began to copy down what the 

teacher ws writing on the board and discussing with the student body.

      'So Davis has a crush on Kari, I wouldn't mind having a date with her... 

shes the perfect girl for me' TK thought a small smile and blush came to his 

face, he quickly forced himself to stop blushing.

***

      'Like an angel' Kari thought to herself as she watched the blond haired 

boy write, ever since they had first met he had been like an angel to her. He 

was the compliment to her light, and she the compliment to his hope.

      When she had first saw him she had thought he was an angel, with the 

sun shining off his golden hair it had given him an aura of golden light.

      That memory was etched forever inside her mind, when he had 

vanished that day... well that memory had given her hope that he was alive.

      'Someday TK I'll tell you, I'll finally tell you how much I loved you ever since I first saw you' Kari thought softly, she blushed when she realized that she had falled behind in her school work and hurriedly began to work on it.

***

      "Odoroku (Surprise) Takeru!" everyone called when TK walked into his 

apartment, surprised that his friends and family were there he froze his blue 

eyes wide.

      The one thing he had not expected to come home to was a surprise 

Party, his birthday wasn't for months yet so why were they doing this.

      "Wha... whats going on?" he asked them still surprised, his mother 

smiled and walked over to TK and gave him a hug.

      "This party is to welcome you home TK, I know you have been back a 

few months now... but we waited till we were sure you were settled in 

totally," his mother explained, TK felt tears come to his eyes at this.

      "Thank you, thank you everyone," he said blinking his tears away, 

Patamon giggled and flew to where the other digimon were The parents 

know about the digimon by now okay.

      Hours later the party was over and everyone began to leave, TK felt very happy... today everything felt right in the world.

      Finally it was time for Kari to leave, he didn't know how to thank his 

secret crush. The child of light was his shining star, he didn't feel complete 

unless she was near.

      "See you later TK," Kari whispered with a smile, then before he could 

react she leaned towards him and kissed him gently on his lips.

      When the shock wore off and he wasn't on cloud nine the other 

digidestined were gone and Matt and his dad had left, but that didn't 

matter... he was truly in love.

      'Kari' he thought happily.

***

      It was later that night when everyone else was asleep one was not, 

this person was no other then TK. He sat by his bedroom window looking at 

the barely visible stars, he was deep in thought thinking of those he had 

known while as Ash.

      'Pikachu, I really miss him. But he wouldn't be happy in this 

dimention and I can't be happy anymore in the pokemon dimention, I onlyy 

wish that there had been a way for both of us to be happy' TK thought with 

a sigh, he also wondered if anyone missed him in that other dimention.

      'I'm going to miss my adventures in the pokemon dimention, I only 

hope everything will work out all right' TK thought with a frown and walked 

back to his bed, if he had stayed there a moment longer he would of see a 

shooting star in the night sky.

***

      In a flash of light three figured appeared in a deserted park in Odaiba, 

they blinked and looked around. These figures were no other then Misty, 

Brock and Pikachu, they had arrived.

      "Well here we are, now how are we going to find these kidnappers and 

TK?" MIsty asked the taller teen, he sighed and fisheda coin out of his 

pocket.

      "It will be better if we do this in the morning, we should find a place 

to stay the night," Brock suggested, Misty agreed after she yawned a few 

times.

      "I guess, do you think they have any poke centers in this dimention?" 

she asked him, he frowned and looked at pikachu.

      "Pikachu are there any pokemon here, any at all?" he asked, Pikachu 

was silent fo a moment then gave a sad 'Chu' and shook his head no.

      "Then there are no pokemon here, we should find a hotel for the 

night," Misty suggested, Brock nodded and went searching for the nearest 

hotel.

***

      "And don't come back till you have real money," the hotel manager 

yelled as he chased them out, the three from the pokemon dimention ra till 

they reached the park.

      "Play money indeed, what in the world in Yen?" Misty said angerly, 

they had just found out there money was no good in this dimention... and 

that meant they were broke.

      "A weird money system, I didn't reconize the style of money... I guess 

money is different in other dimetions," Brock reasoned, they sighed.

      "Where will we stay tonight?" Misty asked, she didn't want to stay in 

the park because there were probably lots of bugs.

      "Here tonight I guess, tomorrow we'll find TK and then we'll be able to 

sleep in a real bed," he told her, she nodded and slowly lay down on a 

nearby park bench.

      "Goodnight Brock, pikachu," she said, she heard him and pikachu say 

goodnight.

      'TK' she thought her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't let her crush 

be taken away... she loved him too much. Soon she fell asleep, she couldn't do 

anything if she was exausted tomorrow.

TBC

Errr... don't be mad at me for waiting so long to update. Anyway only five 

chapters and a epilogue left to do before I'm done, anyway in the next 

chapter Pikachu finds TK.

Ja Ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah another chapter is here, I'm trying to get as many as i can done before 

Summer vacation starts. In the summer i don't have as much computer 

access, but i'll try (Hopefully we'll get that new computer soon)

Fate of Hope

Chapter Eleven

      Misty shivered as she woke up, there had been a fine rain during the 

night and the two pokemon trainers had gotten quite soaked. Pikachu was 

fine, the small electrical mouse had slept under Mistys bench, is truth she 

had kept it dry.

      Everything felt too hot to her, she rubbed her forehead with her hand 

and to her surprise found that it was quite hot.

      "Great," Misty grumbled, she then winced realizing that her throat was 

quite sore. She coughed and groaned, turning to look to where Broak had 

slept she saw that he was in the same predictament as herself.

      "Misty, we really should of found a better place to spend the night," 

Broak said betwen coughs, she nodded in agreement.

      "Pikachu?" pikachu asked in concern, the two pokemon trainers could 

tell that pikachu was concerned about there health.

      "Were fine pikachu, we'll just have to take it a little easy today," Misty 

told the yellow pokemon with a weak smile, pikachu frowned at her when 

she coughed again.

      "Pi," pikachu told her not convinced, Misty sighed and got up.

      'This can't be good' the red head thought, the world blurred around 

her and she passed out.

***

      "Pikachu" Pikachu called, the red haired human Misty had just passed 

out and he knew she was very ill.

      "Misty," Brock called and he ran over to where Misty lay, he placed a 

hand on her forehead and felt the heat rising off of it.

      "She has a terrible fevor, we have to get her medicle attention," Brock 

said, Pikachu frowned feeling even more worried seeing the sweat rolling 

down the spiky haired boys face.

      "Pi," pikachu said worried, he didn't know what to do. He had to find 

TK but these two humans needed human help soon, and he didn't think 

humans would react well to him.

      "I really don't feel so well," Brock moaned, then as Pikachu watched 

Brock passed out beside Misty.

      'This is just great' Pikachu thought with a sinking feeling, he quickly 

hid when a group of humans ran over to find out what had happened.

      "We have to get them to the hospital quick, someone call an 

ambulance," one of the humans yelled, a young woman with ebony hair 

nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

      'I'll follow them to the hospital, as soon as I know there okay there I'll 

go looking for TK' pikachu thought, since his two humans friends were out of 

commision for while he would have to search alone.

***

      Misty groaned as she slowly came to, opening her eyes she was 

surprised to find herself in a white washed room.

      A few seconds later she realized that she was in a hospital, she raised 

her head slightly and looking around she was relieved to spot Brock asleep 

in the next bed.

      'Not the way I thought I would be spending today, I wonder how we 

got here though' Misty thought, she sighed and weakly leaned back on her 

pillow.

      'And where is Pikachu' she thought as her eyes began to slowly close 

on her, soon she was fast alseep.

***

      The pokemon in question was in fact only a mile away, after pikachu 

had seen that Brock and Misty were safe in the hospital his search had 

begun.

      The search was going quite slow because people here might react 

wrongly to a pokemon, he really didn't think he would find TK if he 

accidently started a riot.

      'Where is he, where in this strange city is he' Pikachu thought, he 

sighed his small beady brown eyes looking around with worry. He so wanted 

to see his warm trainer, he was so confused... why had TK left.

      'Everything has changed since he started to remember to his past, why 

couldn't he have never remembered and stayed as Ash' Pikachu thought 

angerly, then everything would be as it should be.

      "See you later Izzy," a voice suddenly called, and it was a very 

familliar voice. Pikachu ran from his hiding place and stared, running down 

the street was TK... and yet there seemed to be something different about 

him.

      "Pika pi," pikachu said happily, he wanted to run to his friend right 

away but knew that it was a bad idea. He had to make sure TK was alone 

when he confronted him, hopefully those kidnappers wouldn't show up.

      'TK be brave, I'll save you' Pikachu thought, he then scampered in the 

direction TK had gone.

***

      Tk hummed happily as he ran down the street, the destined meeting 

had gone well today. The fight against Ken Ichijochi was at end, the digimon 

emperor had been defeated... yet at a price.

      At that thought he stopped smiling, a innocent had died today... 

Wormmon Kens partner had sacrificed himself. It broke his heart whenever 

something died, it had even hurt when they had to destroy the dark masters 

and the evil digimon before and after that.

      'Why does evil have to hurt me so much, why must people play with 

the darkness... ' TK thought sadly, everytime the digidestined were needed 

he would hurt again.

      'But I have to hope that oneday it won't hurt so much, I am after all 

the digidestined of hope' TK thought with a wry grin, he ran a hand through 

his golden blond hair.

      "Enough dark thoughts, I should head home... I still have to meet Kari 

in a few hours to go to Matts concert," TK said cheering himself up, today 

would also be his first unofficial date with Kari and if he was lucky it might 

become a real date.

      'Yup that would make my day, a date with Kari' Tk thought going into 

daydream mode, he then continued on his way with a dreamy look on his 

face.

***

      Pikachus long ears twitched in confusion, TK was acting strange... why 

was TK acting this way. TK walked different from a few months ago and his 

movements were different, this whole thing confused him.

      'Pika pi, what has happened to you' Pikachu thought his heart beating 

in fear, what had happened to the human he had known... his personality 

seemed to have changed so much.

      'Enough, I have to talk to TK now or everything I know about him 

could vanish' Pikachu thought narrowing his brown eyes, with that he 

braved himself and ran towards the blond human boy.

***

      Tk was just about to enter his apartmment when the sound of a feet 

got his attention, right away he knew it couldn't belong to anything human... 

and it was very familliar.

      Slowly he turned adjusting his backpack, inside it Patamon hid... he 

had to be ready for anything. There standing a few feet away on his hunches 

was pikachu, the yellow electric mouse pokemon looked exactly the same as 

he remembered.

      "Pika pi," pikachu wispeed happily, the next thing TK knew Pikachu 

leapt into his arms crying.

      "Oh Pikachu," TK said happily yet also a touch sadly, he hugged his 

friend. He knew this could mean only one thing, Misty and Brock had come 

after him.

      'Pikachu I really wish you hadn't come, this can't be good' the blond 

thought, he quickly entered his apartment and walked to the phone to call 

Matt.

***

      "To tell the truth your little yellow friend is cute," Kari said, Tk rolled 

his eyes. This cute pokemon could light up all of tokyo with his electrical 

power, cute yes... but very dangerous.

      "I know that Kari, but we have to find out how he got here.. and who 

came with pikachu," TK said, he groaned silently as he looked at Patamon 

and Pikachu.

      Pikachu and Patamon were glaring at each other, Pikachu was seemed 

to be also to be giving his partner the evil eye.

      "Could you two stop that, its getting annoying," he told the two with a 

glare, the two gave each other one last glare before turning there backs on 

each other.

      "First we find out who came with the pokemon, then we better find 

them and explain what happened with you TK," Matt told them, TK nodded 

knowing that this wasn't going his way.

      "Just a question though, why is it that only Kari and you Matt showed 

up?" he asked curious, Matt gave an embarrised to his younger brother.

      "Well we all knew you were going to my concert tonight so everyone 

decided to keep Davis busy and away from you, so everyone else didn't get 

your message," Matt said with a snigger, TK rolled his eyes.

      "What about your concert, it starts in fifteen minutes?" TK asked, he 

sweatdropped when Matts eyes became a stormy blue sea.

      "We had to cancel it because of a pipe leak, bummer right," Matt said, 

Tk only shook his head at his brothers bad luck.

      "Pikachu," he said looking at the pokemon, pikachu turned to look at 

him.

      "Pika pi?" pikachu questioned, Tk gave him a small scratch behind the 

ears.

      "Pikachu, I want you to lead me to where Misty and Brock are," TK 

said, Pikachu looked excited and gave a happy 'chu'.

      "Lead the way," Kari said.

TBC

Well what do you think, I would love reviews (As long as it isn't about my 

grammer). Since school is almost over for me I'll have more time to write, 

the only problem is finding a computer with the right disk space so I can 

upload the chapters from.

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 12

Hopefully I'll finish this saga this summer, if I do I can work on my other 

sagas... also I have one side story planned now. Team rocket will appear in it, 

come on peopel you don't think I''d ignor that bumbling trio for the rest of 

the saga.

Fate of Hope

Chapter Twelve

      It had once again started to rain, at first it was a small drizzle but soon 

it became a thick rain. The sidewalks were filled with umbrella toting 

people, no one wanted to stay out long in this weather and it looked like it 

would soon become very windy.

      ~Splash~

      Tk groaned as his foot splashed into a deep puddle, he felt the cold 

water soak into his sneaker and his sock. Through his wet bangs which were 

dripping water he could see the yellow shape that was pikachu, the small 

electric pokemon were leading him to where his friends Misty and Brock 

were.

      'I'm not looking forward to seeing them, I know that if they actually 

came to another dimention to get me they weren't happy for me leaving' Tk 

thought with a deep frown, but how could he tell them that he wasn't that 

person they had known. They had only really known him as Ash Ketchum 

and not as Takeru Takaishi, there was a fine line now between there 

personalities... the person they had known was gone.

      'Oh Misty... Brock... Pikachu, I only wish you could truely understand 

the situation you have put me into' TK thought his heart sad, he wanted to 

be with them still because they were his friends but that was impossible 

now. He had a duty here and a destiny, and he couldn't leave the person he 

loved so much... Kari.

      "I think were almost there," Kari said from beside him, Tk looked at 

her and quickly looked away his cheeks burning from a deep blush. The 

brown haired girls T-shirt was soaking wet from the rain, it was also clinging 

to her slim frame showing the curves of her body.

      "I hope so, I don't want to catch a cold from being wet too long," he 

told her not looking at her, he knew that she would notice his heavy blush 

then.

      'I can't believe this, if Tai was here he would probably kill me for 

even looking at his sister' Tk thought, ahead of them he could see the local 

hospital.... unknown to him Kari was in the same boat as him.

***

      Kari was starting to wish she was home nice and dry, her face was red 

with a heavy blush... who knew that TK had such a nicely developed chest. 

The rain had plastered his shirt to him, now she could see his developing 

chest... quite nice.

      'Dear god I'm thinking like a pervert, TK would hate me if he ever 

found out about these thoughts' Kari thought her blush deepening, unknown 

to the younger two teens Matt saw all of this and smiled as if he had a great 

secret.

***

      Pikachu quickened his pace as the hospital came into view, the rain 

had already soaked his fur and he wanted to dry off quickly. He took a quick 

glance back and did not like what he saw, the girl his trainer called Kari was 

giving TK a look he had seen before.

      'How dare she give TK that look, TK is meant for Misty and no one else' 

Pikachu thought angerly, he knew that Misty had fallen in love with TK... no 

matter how much she denied it. But there was also something else he didn't 

like, TK had also been giving the girl the look... the one he should only be 

giving to Misty.

      'As soon as we get TK back home everything will be alright, and 

everything will be as it should be' Pikachu thought, then he was there and 

he stopped in front of the hospital entrance.

      'Soon Tk will become the person I knew him as... maby even call 

himself Ash again' Pikachu thought, that was what his heart most wanted.

***

      The smell of medicine filled the hospital, Tk looked around slightly 

nervously... he had never like hospitals. A few feet ahead Pikachu waited for 

them, Tk blinked noticing that he was right by a door.

      "Are they inside this room?" he asked the yellow mouse, Pikachu 

nodded his brown eyes seeming to hold some hidden emotion.

      "Pi," Pikachu said, Tk sighed and reached for the door fear racing in 

his veins.

      "Tk its okay to be afraid to face them, but we'll be right by your side," 

Kari said in a calm voice, Tk smiled at the girl of his dreams... he didn't know 

what he'd do without her.

      "And I would nevr let my only brother face this alone, the whole team 

is behind you TK," Matt said, Tk smiled at his brother fdeeling his nerves 

calming.

      "Don't forget us," Gatomon and Patamon piped in, TK smiled towards 

his backpack where the two digimon hid from sight.

      "Thanks everyone, well... lets go in then," he said and his brother and 

Kari nodded, with a now steady hand and reached for the door and opened it 

ready to face his past.

***

      Misty sighed in bordom, there was no TV in there hospital room and 

there was nothing to do. Brock and herself had been served lunch a few 

hours ago, so far the search for TK had gone no where.

      "Brock," she said, she looked at the older teen who turned to look at 

her his face slightly flushed in fevor.

      "Yeah Misty?" Brock asked after a sneeze, she was about to ask him 

something when she heard the door to there hospital oped with a slight 

creak.

      "Pikachu," a famiiliar cute voice called, Misty's and Brocks hesad 

snapped to face the door and there eyes widened seeing the yellow electric 

pokemon.

      "Any luck pikachu?" she asked him, Pikachu didn't answer as he leapt 

up onto her lap.

      "You could say that he did in away," a familliar voice said, the voice 

was more mature now and almost sounded like someone else but she 

reconized it.

      "Tk," she whispered seeing the golden haired youth enter the room, 

she felt her heart skip a beat at how the rest of him had matured... he was 

very handsome.

      "Hi Misty, Brock," he said quietly, Misty narrowed her eyes when she 

mnoticed the girl behind Tk... she was too close for comfort. Her eyes 

widened when she saw the third person enter the room, he looked alot like 

TK... but ow was that possible.

      "TK we thought you were in trouble, why did those kids kidnap you!" 

she demanded angerly tears in her eyes, TK sighed and Misty could only 

wonder at the sad look on his face.

      "You have to go back Misty, you have to go back and I can't go back 

with you," TK said, the world seemed to freeze for a few seconds on those 

words.

      "WHAT!" Brock said.

      "Pika pi!" pikachu cried.

      "Never!" Misty cried, Tk sighed sadly.

***

      Matt knew that this was hurting his brother dearly, he knew that the 

red head and the other teen had been TK's friends in the other dimention. He 

looked at Kari and saw taht she could feel it to, this was a hard thing for his 

little brother to do.

      "I'm afraid so," Matt told them, finally the two pokemon trainers took 

real notice of Matt and saw the resemblence between TK and himself.

      "Who are you two, what have you done to our friend," the red head 

demanded, if he remembered right her name was Misty.

      "I'm Matt Tk's big brother and this is Kari, and we didn't do anything 

to TK but help him get over his amnesia," Matt said calmly, he saw there 

eyes widen.

      "Brother, TK has a brother," the other teen said, his name was Brock if 

he remembered right.

***

      "There are also other reasons I can't go back, and the first among them 

is that I've never belonged in the dimention of pokemon... this is my home 

dimention," Tk said sadly, he knew they would not take this well.

      "What do you mean, tell us TK," Misty asked, Tk looked at his brother 

before continueing.

      "I was born in this dimention Misty and then there was an accident 

and I landed in your dimension with amnesia, but I have a duty and destiny 

to fill here. I wanted to say goodbye but I knew it would be too hard to say 

it, but I had to go," TK told her tears in his eyes, it hurt him to say this and 

he knew that it would be hard for them to understand his destiny.

      "What is this destiny, why must it take you away from us," Brock 

asked, Tk almost didn't want to continue but felt a slim hand take his own... 

Kari was holding his hand and he knew he could continue now.

      "My destiny is to guard two diffent dimensions from evil, to keep my 

home dimention and the digital world safe from those who wish to destroy 

them," TK told them, he got blank looks from them.

      "Digital World, what is the digital world... and what would live there?" 

Brock asked, TK sweat dropped as two digimon who should of stayed hidden 

leapt out of his backpack.

      "We do, were digimon and from the digital world," Patamon said with 

a giggle, Tk sweatdropped.

      "Misty, Brock this winged eared creature is Patamon a digimon and 

my partner. The cat is Gatomon, she is Kari's partner," TK told them, he 

scratched the back of his head nervously at the strange looks the pokemon 

trainers and pikachu were giving him.

      "To do our job each of us is partnered with a digimon, Tk and I were 

partnered when we were little kids... Matts partner isn't here at the 

moment," Kari said answering for him, Tk sighed seeing that they still didn't 

truly understand.

      "I'm truly sory you came all his way for nothing, but you all must 

return to the pokemon world without me... I'm needed here," Tk said sadly, 

not wanting to see there reactions he turned around and walked out of the 

hospital room patamon flying behind him.

***

      "TK," Misty said in shock as the blond pre-teen left, she had never 

thought that destiny would take away her secret crush.

      "I'm sorry about this, I know you wanted him to come back with you... 

but that just isn't possible," the girl named Kari said, before Misty could say 

anything the girl left with the cat creature right behind her.

      "Why?" she asked Tks brother, the blond shook his head sadly and 

left.

      "TK," she wispered, she had lost the one she loved the most... and she 

knew that in a way it was to that girl Kari.

TBC

Whoahh... check out the bits of romance in this chapter, every fan can see 

where TKs heart is hading right. And you Hentais stop reading the rain 

scene, it won't happen again. Anyway I would love reviews, I know you can't 

wait till chapter thirteen is out.

Ja Ne


	13. Side Story

This will be the only side story in the fate of hope side story, I would love 

everyones reviews on it... and after the epilogue later on maby even ideas of 

what kind of story my fans want next.

Fate of Hope

Side Story

      Jesse, James and Meowth stared around themselves in confusion. They 

didn't know how but they had somehow landed in a city they didn't reconize, 

what worse they didn't see a pokemon in sight.

      "Jesse, where are we?" James asked in confusion, Jesse looked around 

ignoring the strange look people around them were giving them.

      "I have no idea James, we should ask where the local pokemon center 

is though," she told him, James nodded and sweatdropped as he noticed the 

weird looks people were giving the trio.

      "Excuse me sir, where is the local pokemon center?" James asked a 

passing bussiness man, the man gave him a strange look.

      "I have no idea what your talking about kid, now skat," the man said 

and then hurried off, the bumbling trio continued to ask this question but 

finally came to the idea that there was no local pokemon center.

      "What will we do now Jesse, and I haven't seen any pokemon 

anywhere?" James asked, it was at that moment that moment meowth 

spotted a kid with a creature (that had to be a pokemon) run into a nearby 

park.

      "Lets go, da boss would love that weird digimon we saw," Meowth 

said, the two humans nodded. The bumbling trio of idiots ran after the kid 

and his pokemon, if only they knew it hadn't been a pokemon and that they 

weren't in there home dimention.

***

      "Tk, is it just me or there peopel shadowing Kari?" Patamon asked, TK 

blinked and almost face faulted. He reconized those people, and it was three 

bumbling idiots he had thought he would never see again.

      "TK, whats wrong?" Yolei asked the blond, TK sighed and told her.

      "You know those trouble makers I met alot in the pokemon world, the 

ones called team rocket?" he asked her, she nodded and he continued.

      "Well... I don't know how, but they got to this dimension and I think 

they think our digimon are pokemon," he told her, she winced.

      "I don't think They'll like the idea of no pokemon here, how are we 

going to get rid of them?" she asked him, she was surprised to see the child 

of hope smirk.

      "Oh, just blast them off... they'll probably land in there home 

dimension," he told her, the digidestined who were there sweatdropped.

      "And why would blasting them off do that?" Izzy asked curious, Tk 

actually snickered startling them at the slight change in his personality.

      "Those three always bend probability when blasting off, trust me I've 

seen them blast off plenty of times.... just trust me on this," he told them 

seeing there disbelieving looks, the digidestined looked at each other and 

shrugged.

      Two minutes later as Tk predicted Team rocket jumped out of the bushes saying there usual speach, teh digidestined seriously wondered if this trio had brain damage or not.

      "TK, are these three serious?" Kari whispered to her crush, TK gave her an embarrised look.

      "Unfortuneately Kari, but there not very good at it," he whispered back, he nodded to the other destined and they redied there digivices.

      "Give us Pikachu!" Meowth demanded, at that demand TK sweatdropped realizing that the trio still hadn't realized they weren't in there home dimension.

      "I hate to tell you three this, but your in another dimension," he told them, the three blinked... blinked again and then shrugged.

      "Okay, now give us pikachu," Jesse demanded with her usually shrill laugh, the destined sweatdropped.

      "Patamon," he said, a few seconds later after flashy digivolutions and armor digivolution the trio sweatdropped as they faced much larger opponents.

      "This isn't good is it?" Meowth said, Jesse wacked him with her fan.

      "Of course it isn't," she snarled, she readied her pokeballs.

      "Not again," James wined when the digimon threw there attacks, the ground underneath them exploded from the power.

      "Team Rocket Blasts off again," the trio called as they blasted into the air, the destined could only sweatdrop as they dissapeared in a flash of light.

      "Told you, no what were we doing again," TK said looking to the other digidestined, the others blinked.

      "Sometimes you scare me TK, especially when your right about something as weird as this," Izzy said, TK shrugged and hugged patamon when he devolved from his armor mode.

      "Come wih the territory, I have a feeling they won't come back though," Tk said, the others only sweatdropped at his tone.

      "What its true," he said seeing there looks, they could only shake there heads.

TBC

This side story was just for humor and team rocket fans, I thought a guest appearance was in mind since the series was almost over. Now onto chapter Thirteen.

Ja Ne


	14. Chapter 13

This fic is now decicated to all thise TK/Kari romance lovers, this chapter 

holds romance in it.

Fate of Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Thirteen

      'What just happened here' was all Misty could think, her world had 

just been turned upside down in a matter of moments. Pikachu and Brock 

were also in the same state as herself, never had they thought there friend 

would turn his back on them.

      It was startling, the whole time they had known TK he had never done 

such a thing.

      Misty closed her eyes and she could still remember when she first met 

him... or more acurtly fished him out of a river, it wasn't something anyone 

could easily forget. She remembered the stubborn set of his mouth and the 

steady gaze of his brown eyes, but he wasn't that person anymore.

      He had changed, his name... his real name was TK and he had sapphier 

blue eyes that made her think of what heave was like and angelic golden 

blond hair. His face was still slightly stubborn but had a happiness... a hope 

to it she didn't reconize, his voice was now maturing and was no longer Ashs 

childish one.

      'I want my Ash back' Misty thought closing her eyes, she the began to 

sob heavily knowing she had lost the one she had loved.

***

      Tk sighed as he and Patamon slowly headed home, it had stopped 

raining a little while before he left the hospital but the world was still wet. 

He ignored the salty tears falling down his face, he hurt at what he had 

done... but he knew it was for the best.

      "You were really good friends with them, weren't you?" Patamon 

asked, at the oment the rookie digimon was in TKs arms trying to give his 

trainer comfort.

      "They were like family when I didn't remember my past Patamon, but 

i know that I can't go back with them and they had to know the truth," he 

answered truthfully in a slightly sad voice, it was at that moment he felt a 

slim and familliar hand on his shoulder.

      He turned and stared with his tear filled eyes, there stood the light in 

his life... Kari. Her brown eyes stared into his sapphier with complete 

understandment, he knew she understood his pain.

      "On eday it won't so much, but they will always be part of your life 

and take a place in your heart," Kari said gently, he nodded and not knowing 

why took her slim hand into his own and pressed it to his chest over his 

heart.

      "I know Kari, and you will always be in my heart," he whispered 

blushing slightly, she blushed slightly also but did not take her hand back.

      "I know Takeru," she whispered her eyes filled with emotion, he 

smiled at her gently and began to walk her home... he didn't want this 

moment to end yet.

      As they walked they still held hands butthey didn't seem to notice, 

the digimon looked at each other with wry amusement.

***

      Matt shook his head a large smile on his face, he watched the two in 

front of him... they were a perfect couple. Sure he knew Davis would be 

upset for awhile but he would get over it, the pure love between the two 

pre-teens was a rare and should never be broken.

      'Good for you TK, your a lucky guy' Matt thought, a few minutes later 

he turned down a different street to head home to leave TK with Kari.

***

      "We have nothing left to do here, we came for nothing," Misty said 

depressed, the two humans sighed while Pikachu sat in a quite depression.

      "We should head home as soon as were released, TK told us that we 

don't belong here," Brock said sadly, the red head nodded and stopped 

herself from crying again.

      "The pokemon world won't be the same without him," Misty said, 

there wouldn't be as many adventures now since he wouldn't be with them.

      "I know Misty, but it was his choice," Brock pointed out, she nodded 

knowing that it was true.

***

      "Well, were at your place," Tk said as they stepped in from of her 

apartment door, she nodded a small smile on her face.

      "Thank you for walking me home Takeru," she said, he nodded.

      "Anytime Kari," he answered her, suddenly she leaned forward and 

kissed him gently on the lips. He caught the small of strawberries and knew 

it was her shampoo and tasted her lip gloss, it was as if the world was filled 

with flavors... her flavors.

      "See you tomorrow TK," she said and he could only nod, she entered 

her families home and closed the door behind her.

      "Hikari," he whispered he then began to slowly walk home his mind on 

cloud nine.

***

      "No it wasn't his choice, it can't have been," Misty suddenly yelled 

angerly, she was seeing red as she remembered something from when TK 

had confronted them.

      "What do you mean Misty?" Brock asked curious.

      "Pi?" Pikchu asked, the yellow electric pokemon also wanted to know.

      "That Girl Kari and that boy pretending to be TKs brother, they've 

brainwashed him," Misty said with absolute conviction, Brock blinked and 

frowned.

      "Yes that would explain many things, definately why he would act like 

someone else... he wasn't acting like himself," Brock said, from what Misty 

had said it could easily be true.

      "But what to do, its going to be hard with those people around him," 

Misty said with a frown, the other two also fell into deep thought.

      "Don't worry Misty we'll save TK, and as soon as we get back to our 

own dimension we'll get rid of al that brainwashing they did," Brock told her, 

she nodded.

      "If I remember right, the doctor said we will be released in a few 

days... then we'll get him back," Misty said, they all smiled and began to plan 

on how they would save there friend.

***

      "Well, today was different," Tk said as he crawled into his bed, he lay 

his relief on his pillow in relief. Patamon landed on his pillow and got comfy, 

Tk leaned his ear to the digimons side and could hear the beat of Patamons 

heartbeat.

      "You could say that TK, are you okay?" Patamon asked, Tk sighed.

      "Yeah I will be, I wish they hadn't come though. Everything was 

starting to look up, even in the fight against the digimon emperor," TK 

answered, suddenly patamon snickered. "Whats funny?" he asked, Patamon 

giggled.

      "I don't think everything turned out too badly you got awful cozy with 

Kari today," Patamon teased, TK felt his face flush red even his ears.

      "Patamon," he said embarrised, he had enjoyed the kiss but he didn't 

want his partner teasing about it.

      "Kari and Takeru sitting in a tree," Patamon began to sing, TK groaned 

and pulled his covers over his head.

      "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Patamon continued to sing, thankfully his covers 

blocked most of the teasing out and he fell asleep.

***

      "Thank you," Misty said, they were leaving the hospital today and thw 

two humans were saying goodbye to the doctors and nurses they had met.

      "Your welcome Misty, and I don't want to see you here again," Doctor 

Cromb said in a teasing tone, Misty grinned.

      "I promise, no more sleeping in the park during rain storms," she 

teased the doctor, he gave a short laugh and shood her on her way.

      'And now to save TK' she thought, together Brock, Pikachu and herself 

left the hopital.

***

      "Well, is this a good spot?" Brock asked, at the moment the two 

humans from the pokemon world were looking for a good spot to grab TK 

from. For this purpose Pikachu had led them to the area TK lived, they only 

hoed there plan would work.

      "Very good, soon TK will be with us and we can all go home," Misty 

said, she only hoped that everything would turn out like she hoped it would.

TBC

Ohhh... look at the TaKari romance... a kiss of all things, and patamon... well it 

was funny. Well only two chapters left and the epilogue, I bet all you fans 

can't wait to see it all ends.

Ja Ne


	15. Chapter 14

Um… sorry for making you all wait so long. Lost these files n a disk.. (dark messy room). Anyway here it is… finally.

Fate of Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen

      It was a beautiful saturday morning, the sun was shining just right 

and the sky was just the right shade of blue. Puffy white clouds glided 

majesticly across the sky, they were the kind that children imagined were 

castles that dragons lived on.

      It had been three days since TKs confrontation in the hospital, the 

blond haired boy was feeling happy again and was spending his time with 

his friends. He was wearing his usual style of clothing but no hat, without it 

the sun shone of his hair giving him a halo around him.

      Kari smiled as the younger generation of digidestined walked 

togeather, the only one who wasn't there was Cody who was learning Kendo 

from his grandfather.

      It was carefree times like this that she loved the most, for once Davis 

was even being friendly to TK and telling jokes together. She herself laughed 

at the jokes, everything felt right in the world today.

      Later they were planning to go to the digital world and fight the 

digimon emperor, but for now the were enjoying the world like any normal 

kid.

      But still she was slightly worried, she knew that the pokemon and two 

humans from the other dimension were still here in this dimension. She 

worried that they still might take away Tk who she loved, she knew that TK 

loved her too.

      Kari blushed slightly as she remembered that walk home from the 

hospital, she had been in heaven during that time and could still see herself 

kissing TK gently on the lips.

      "Kari is something wrong, your face is all red?" Yolei asked, Kari 

blinked and the purple haired girl giggled slightly now reconizing what was 

wrong with Kari.

      "I'll tell you later," she told her friend, Yolei grinned and nodded.

      "Can't wait," Yolei said, throughout this conversation the males of the 

group looked on bewildered.

      "Whats up with them?" Davis asked TK, Tk shrugged just as confused.

      "I have no idea," TK said truthfully, it had to be a girl thing.

***

      Misty narrowed her eyes as Tk walked towards there trap with three 

other children, she almost growled seeing the Kari girl in the group.

      'Its her, the one that probably brainwashed him against us' Misty 

thought angerly, she looked at Brock and Pikachu and signalled them silently 

to be ready.

***

      The bushes exploded into a whirlwind of green leaves, Tk yelled as he 

felt something grab him tightly and pull him to something.

      "Hold on TK, we'll save you," a familliar voice said in his left ear. Tk 

felt his sapphier eyes widen in reconition of the voice, it could only belong to 

one person. A few second later the leaves finally stopped flying around and 

settled, he found himself face to face with Misty.

      "Misty let me go, youre not saving me," he said sadly with a deep sigh, 

he looked at his friends from the pokemon dimension knowing that he would 

have to part with them on worse terms then before.

      ~KABOOM~

      An explosion rocked the earth nearby sending both of them to the 

ground, during this her grip on him stayed the same. Finally he looked to 

where the orgin of the explosion had come from, he grinned seeing that all 

the digimon but his own had armored digivolved.

      "Pika pi," a small voice said, TK looked down and to his surprise saw 

Pikachu his beady brown eyes filled with tears.

      "Pikachu," he whispered sadly, he looked at Misty who had realeased 

her pokemon to battle the digimon.

      "Pika pi, pikachu pika chu pi pi," pikachu cried, Tk sighed 

understanding what pikachu wanted.

      "I'm so sorry Pikachu, but I can't go back with you," he whispered, he 

winced when Brock came up taking him from Misty and tied him to a tree.

      "Sorry Tk, but we can't let you go being brain washed and all that," he 

aplologized, Tk sighed seeing that Brock and Misty didn't seem to believe the 

truth and made up something instead.

      'So am I' Tk thought sadly.

***

      Patamon quickly flew to where TK was tied up, he was worried about 

his friend and didn't want to loose him again.

      To his surprise he saw that Pikachu was trying to talk to TK, the small 

mouse like creature was crying and TK also looked like he was about to cry.

      'TK, this hurts you more then anyone' Patamon thought thinking of 

TKs sensitive warm heart, Tks heart was near breaking because of what his 

friends were doing.

***

      "Pika pi!" pikachu cried tears falling down its bright yellow furred, Tk 

sighed feeling tears beginning to fall down his own face.

      "I'm sorry Pikachu but what you want can't happen, we belong only in 

our own home dimensions... you in the pokemon one and myself here," Tk 

told the yellow pokemon, pikachu gave a small cry and leapt into TKs chest 

to find comfort but got none.

      "It can't ever be my friend, please don't do this to yourself," TK 

whispered his face wet with tears, pikachu gave a soft sob and looked into 

the blonds face.

      "Pikachu!" pikachu cried in a desperate voice, sparks erupted from his 

red electric pouches schocking the destined of hope.

      Tk froze in surprise but it didn't affect him too badly, he had grown 

use to electrical attacks since his pokemon journey... it was more of a 

surprise then causing any harm to him.

      He sighed and his bod unfroze, he looked at his pokemon friend sadly 

trying not to show the pain he felt in his heart.

      Nearby he could see Patamon hiding ready to rescue him, he gave a 

brief nod barely seen to show that he had seen him. Thankfully no one but 

Patamon noticed, he eturned his attention back to pikachu.

      "That won't work pikachu and you know it, this time electricity won't 

make me say yes," he told pikachu firmly even if it broke his heart to say so, 

pikachu sobbed and continued to cling to his chest as if in hope that TK 

would change his mind.

      "Pika pi," pikahu whispered sadly.

      'Not this time pika pal, I'm sorry but what you want won't be able to 

happen' he thought sadly, since he was tied to the tree all he could do was 

watch the resulting battle that would decide his fate.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

Fate of Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen

      "Let my little brother go!" a voice demanded, Misty spun around from her fight with the younger destined to face another group comig towards her. She stopped herself from screaming as she reconized the teen in the lead, she reconized him as Matt her crushes so called brother.

      "You, you won't take TK from me," she yelled angerly, matts sapphier blue eyes seemed to flash dangerously in anger.

      "We told you at the hospital, everything we told you was the truth," Matt yelled, Misty bristled with anger.

      "Never, TK will come with us and that is final, Misty yelled angerly tears in her eyes, her throat was becoming sore from all this yelling.

      "He is where he belongs, with his family... i will not let you tear apart my family after it finally coming togeather," Matt said angerly, at that moment the older destined digimon  joined the battle and misty found herself on the defence.

***

      'Matt' Tk thought happily, he had heard the conversation between Misty and his brother and gave a sigh of relief. But through he was about to be saved he felt sorrow, sorrow that misty and his pokemon friends would never truly understand.

      'Oh my friends, if only you realized that it is the truth' TK thought sadly, he shook his head ignoring pikachu who was still crying into his chest.

      It was then that Brock appeared before him, Tk blinked startled as Brock untied him from the tree yet left his hands bound.

      "Time to go home TK, soon you'll be your old self again," the older teen said, TK felt a deep sadness well up inside of him for he would never be the person they had once known.

      "But I am home," TK said softly yet no one heard him, if they did they ignored it.

***

      Matt was startled when the pokemon trainers suddenly recalled there pokemon, quickly he ran to wher TK was but was stopped when pikachus electrical pouches sparked in warning.

      "Stay back, were going home and there is nothing you can do about it," Misty yelled at them, in her hand she held a small white electreonic device... a device he knew would let them cross between dimensions.

      "Matt," TK cried fearfully, Matt gritted his teeth angerly knowing that there wasn't anything he could do unless he wanted to be electrified by pikachu.

      "TK hold on, you'll be safe in a minute," he called and he knew it was a lie, at the moment they were at a standstill and with that device they were at the edge of defeat.

      "BOOM BUBBLE!" a familiar voice called, Misty gave a shriek as teh attack hit the ground in front of her. So startled h elet the dimensional device fall to the ground, Matt gave a sigh of relief as Patamons attack distracted the three away from TK.

      Matt gave a silent cheer as his brother ran from the three and he himself met TK half way, in relief he hugged his brother and tugged off the ropes that held him.

      "Matt i was so scared, I thought I would loose everything again," TK cried hugging his brother, Matt hugged his brother back knowing how much his family meant to his only sibling.

      "Its okay now TK, they'll never get nmear you again," Matt promised and he meant to keep it, TK meant everything to him and he wouldn't loose him again.

***

      Misty stared in disbelief as TK hugged his brother, her world seemed to fall from around her... they had failed.

      "Tk," she cried heartbroken, the blond boy looked at her his eyes filled with sorrow.

      "Its over Misty," hesaid in a soft voice, at those words teh red haired girl fell to the ground in disbelief.

      "It can't be over, I love you," she cried in shock, Tk sighed from his brothers side.

      "You never loved me Misty only the idea, if you had loved me you would of let me be hppy wher I belong. I am not a possesion to be owned, i am my own person with my own rights," TK said in a surprisingly gentle voice, Misty looked up at him again and gave a small cry.

      "No, no," she cried and Brock helped her up, Tk only looked sadly at them.

      "Yes," Tk said simply, her hands shaky from her emotions sagged... and the dimensional deviced tumbled to the ground activating.

      "No Tk, come back with us," Brock yelled, Pikachu cried its eyes on its human friend.

      "Goodbye my friends, let Destiny not put us togeather again," TK said sadly a thousand thoughts in his eyes, Misty didn't get another chance to convice him to come with them as the world flashed white.

***

      "There gone," TK said sadly, where Misty, Brock and pikachu had stood was empty of the three.

      "I know Bro, you'll always miss them but this is for the best," Matt said giving Tks hand a soft sqeeze, he felt tears come to his eyes once again and his vision blurred from unshed tears.

      He would so miss those three even for what they had done today, he would keep there friendship in his heart.... where he kept all his feelings of friendship.

      "But you'll always have your memories TK, and... " Kari began, Tk blinked away his tears and waited for her to continue her sentence.

      "And?" he asked, Karis face went light pink with a small blush.

      "And you'll have me, hope and light forever," she whispered and he alone heard her, Tk smiled and gently took her hand into his own.

      "Thank you, thank you for letting me love you Kari," he whispered back with his own blush, when none of the other destined looked the child of light kissed him gently on the lips.

      "No thank you for letting me love you," she whispered with a smile, TK smiled back at her.

      He knew it would be a long time till his heart stopped hurting about his pokemon dimension friend, but his heart would always feel love towards the bright caring girl in frot of him.

      A feeling inside him told him that there would be no more confrontations with the thre that had just left, his destiny was here... and here he would stay.

      The words between them were unspoken but he could hear them and so could she, there love was a match made in heaven and no one would change that... not even Davis.

TBC

I know its pretty short but I couldn't figure out how to end it, but as you can see its a Takari... Tk and Kari lovers love me but some will hate me for not putting Ash with Misty... oh well. On with teh epilogue.

Ja Ne


	17. Epilogue

I cannot end a story without clearing a few loose ends, like what happened to those from the pokemon dimension and why they never came back.

Fate of Hope

By Firehedgehog

Epilogue

      Three figures appeared in the pokemon dimensions in a flash of light, at there feet was a white device that sparked in electricity. They could see that it was no good anymore, the drop that had activated had destroyed it in there travels.

      "Its over," Brock said sadly, tears fell down his dark face.

      "It can't be, I love TK," Misty whispered, Brock gave her hand a small squeeze of comfort.

      "But it is Misty, all we can do now is move on," Brock told her truthfully, at those words the water trainer fell to the ground and cried in grief.

***

      The first to leave there group was Pikachu, one morning he was just gone. Curious Brock tracked him down, he smiled at what he had found. Pikachu had found a mate, at least the pikachu would live on with a bit of happiness in its life.

***

      A winter passed and then spring came, Brock realized that he had been gone from his family and said his goodbyes. The next day Brock was gone set for home, he was welcomed happily and passed his time in gym battles forgetting his grief... but sometimes he would see a boy that would remind him of what he had lost.

***

      Misty was alone now and felt a slight depression, not knowing what else to do she headed home to be greeted by her three ditzy sisters. Once again she took up her title of gym leader, yet without TK the spark of warmth seemed to be gone from battling.

      Then two years later she met him, a boy her own age that reminded her of TK. At first she wouldn't let him close in fear of loosing herself to someone again, but finally they fell in love.

      Five years passed and finally they married, it wasn't quite the future she had planned while with TK but he heart told her this was right.

THE END

This is the end of our saga and I hope you all enjoyed it, I know i made many chapters too short and the distance between updates too long but i hope I didn't disappointed you too much. I would like to that all the people who sent me encouragement, ideas and good reviews... it is to all of you I thank.

Syranora


End file.
